Goodbye my Love
by Umeko and Kokori.inc
Summary: Syaoran has found another one to love and has left Sakura in a world where nothing exisits anymore. Her heart is filled with pain and sorrow since he has left. "He is gone, what is my reason in life?"~Sakura


Goodbye my Love-Watery Grave -- Disclaimer: We don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. If you think we did, where did u get that idea?! - This is something that Kokori wrote up in the middle of the night. We hope you like it!  
  
On with the story...  
  
--  
  
It was almost near midnight and Sakura decided to sneak out of the house for a little walk along the beach shore. She brought along a small bottle with a special message within it. It's been years since the promise she and Syaoran made when they were young. He remains in Hong Kong, with someone else in his life that was not she. There was only loneliness ahead for her. She lost her love, her only one true love. He has forgotten about her. There was never a promise after all.  
  
Sakura gazed up at the clear starry night sky with that shining moon looking down upon Earth. She imagined how happy they must be and envied them for she was not. A smile appeared, and then shortly went away with a sigh. Her eyes drifted to the shoreline where she saw waves echoing and fading into the water and on the shore in front of her. The tide started to rise up to Sakura's feet. She kneeled and laid the small bottle she was carrying onto the water. "I hope you send this special bottle to the right person. Please grant my wish!" She whispered to the sea.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Syaoran, would you love me forever and never ever leave my side?" Sakura question.  
  
"Of course you silly girl! You know that we're destined for each other and we'll stay by each other's side forever, no matter what. Isn't that right, Mrs.Li (message from Umeko and Kokori: no they're not married)?" He answered.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" She blushed while bumping into him smiling.  
  
"Love you Sakura, and don't forget that."  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"What am I thinking? He doesn't love me anymore! That was the past and this is unfortunately the reality! I can't change anything, not even with my magic! I still love you, Syaoran-kun!!!" She cried with pain in her heart. She once again looked up to the ocean. She admired it all, everything that was around her. With a deep breath, she began to walk forward. She though of all her favorite times with her one true love while the crashing waves drew closer and closer. When her body was almost fully in the ocean, she whispered the words, "I have loved you and I still do and for now on, I'll watch you as your new guardian angel above the clouds. I love you, my only beloved, Syaoran." She took her final steps and then just before it stoke midnight, she was gone.  
  
--  
  
Hong Kong, China  
  
Syaoran was in his beach house for his vacation. Everything was okay for him, for a while. He had broken up with his most recent girlfriend just a few days ago. He had realized that his only love was Sakura and no one else. So he decided to write her a letter asking if they can start over again and apologizing for breaking their promise. Just as he finished sealing the letter, he spotted a mysterious looking bottle that washed up along shore. It looked like it had a note inside, so he walked to it to see. As soon as he opened it, he couldn't believe what he was reading. Dear Syaoran-kun,  
  
If your name is Syaoran Li then I'm very glad because the waves have granted my wish. Since you have found another, you don't love me anymore. Since I found that out, my life is filled with sorrow and pain of not having you by my side. I can remember the good times we had as friends and lovers and the promise we made when you left to Hong Kong. Those memories will always be in the special place in my heart, even if you would try to burn them away from your memories. You will always be in my heart, too. But, you have faded and I can't find the reason why I should live on. Without you, there is no reason. There's only one path for me now, and that's to depart this world full of happiness and sorrow.  
  
I'm probably smiling at you right now. Maybe you'll find me. You may have forgotten my love for you, but please remember that I still and forever love you.  
  
I love you, my only beloved Syaoran  
  
Tears ran down his cheek as he read it over and over finding reality. This was reality and he couldn't believe it. "Sakura, if you had waited a little longer, you would have stayed alive! If you're listening right now, I still love you!!!!!! You hear me? I haven't forgotten all those memories! Why.why did you have to die?" He cried. He walked back to his beach house, leaving behind the note and the bottle. He took out a knife and a picture of the two of them together happily, the knife in one hand and the picture in the other. He looked at the picture and smiled then looked at the knife. "Sakura, now we can be together forever; I'm coming, just wait." He closed his eyes and brought down the knife.  
  
They finally found peace.  
  
We were together once, But you faded away And left me in the dust. I have loved you With all my heart Wondering if you still love me As when you were here. Moons have passed And the pain still grows inside I knew that I didn't have a reason to last I don't have anything to hide Because you're not by my side All there's left is to die. So let it be.  
  
So where are you now? I want to find you And be with you forever Is it too late? Too late to say. "I love you" Why did you have to die? Can I at least say, "I'm sorry"? My only love  
  
-End-  
  
-- So.. is it good? Please R&R! ^^ Arigatou! Byebyez for now! -Umeko and Kokori 


End file.
